In general, a generator is a machine by which mechanical energy is changed into electrical energy. Typically, generators include an internal combustion engine that burns gasoline, diesel, or propane to produce 120 or 240 volt sine-wave power. Contemporary generators are fuel efficient, and can last for several hours on a tank of fuel.
Many contemporary generators are portable so that they may be stored in one location, such as inside a garage, and moved to a second location, such as outside of buildings, for operation. To this end, the portable generators often include wheels and a handle, because generators are very often too heavy for comfortable lifting. In fact, a typical generator weighs 200 pounds or more, so moving such a generator can be difficult if wheels are not provided.
In general, the design of prior art portable generators is primarily functional. A metal frame, formed of steel tubing, is provided in which or on which the generator and fuel tank are mounted. Handles extend outward from the steel frame and wheels are attached to the steel frame. A control panel is provided for operation of the generator.